With the rapid development of the information industry and the electronics industry, a micro loudspeaker, as an electro-acoustic conversion device, has been widely applied to terminal equipment, such as computers, mobile phones and the like. Referring to FIG. 6, the schematic view for simulating terminal system assembly of with the existing micro loudspeaker is shown. In the structure of the conventional micro loudspeaker, a sound hole 9′ is often located at the bottom of a housing to emit sound vertically, a damper 10′ covers the surface of the sound hole 9′, and the positions of the bottom wall and the side walls of the housing corresponding to the assembly plane of the product are at the same height, i.e., in a same horizontal plane. During machine assembly, the bottom plane of the micro loudspeaker product is flush with the assembly plane of the terminal machine, and thus the sound hole 9′ in the prior art is easily blocked, thereby affecting the installation test curve.